A Un Passo Da Me
by illa95
Summary: my new fanfiction! I hope it'll like you Julia and her mother, Michelle, moved to a new city in Japan. Julia rediscover an old friend and know new friends... JinxJulia ps. i hate xiaoyu! baci
1. The Begin

**A Un Passo Da Me **

**Cap.1 – The Begin**

It was an evening of winter and it was about ten and a half. In one of the many houses in the Japanese capital, there were two girls engaged in studying. One of them had a tan-colored complexion and was quite tall and slender. She had reddish brown hair tied in a high on the tail and brown eyes. She wore a yellow jersey strikingly low-cut that left a glimpse of the breasts, and a pair of jeans clear. The other girl had her hair and eyes like her friend, but a darker shade with the exception of the eyes, which had a clear gradient, almost the color of honey. Had a beautiful golden skin and she too was thin and sufficiently high. Wore a denim shirt and a denim miniskirt.  
One of them was sitting on a sofa reading a book while the other jumped up and down the room, trying to get the attention of his friend.  
"No I do not like Christie. And 'no use you struggle. "- The friend replied without moving his eyes from his book.  
"Julia will be an eternity that we leave on Sunday evening," - said the other girl stops moving  
"I said no, Christie."  
"Come on! Do it for our friendship! What did it cost? "  
"You know I hate the Night Club"  
"But if you've never been!"  
"It's not my fault if not a festive like you! And then I remember the festival of Natsuko? You were so drunk, that at times you did you get pregnant from that blond guy. "- Reminded 'random', without stopping to look at his book  
"Not true!" - Replied angrily frowning face and crossing his arms at chest  
"Yes, rather."  
"Ok that's enough! Strength Come with me! "- Grabbed her wrist, forcing her up from the couch and pulled her out of the house in less than a second.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

In another house was held the same scene. But unlike the other, was a huge villa with a vast area of green and full of guards.  
Inside the house in the main lounge, there were two men, a young and an older man. The boy's hair was raven blacks, get up as pins without the aid of the gel, with the tufts that fell on his face and eyes of a dark brown. He had a very powerful and athletic and was also very high. Wore a pair of pants over blacks with a white shirt unbuttoned to the top buttons and a black leather jacket, which is also open. The other man had silver hair and brown eyes clear. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in his breast pocket that gave a more refined look. Both were sitting on a luxurious white leather sofa in front of a fireplace that warmed the whole room.  
"Come Jinny, do not want to have fun tonight with your Uncle?" - Suggested the silver-haired man getting up from the couch and moving toward a cabinet containing liquors  
"No, thanks. I do not want to get drunk and have sex with strangers. "- The nephew replied simply, continuing to observe the fire, placing a hand under his chin.  
"You know boy, you're the same as your father. Live only workouts and you're too serious. We want fun in life! "- Said pouring whiskey into his glass  
"Message received. But leave me alone now. "  
"Jin, your uncle is right. Tonight quit a bit ', maybe you could make new friends. "- Was a female voice to speak. The room came a woman with shoulder-length brown hair, eyes the same color. His fair skin and wore a dress of white silk. Sat right next to the boy.  
"Mother, I appreciate your concern for me, but really, I'm not the kind that comes out at night. Do not go out even with my own friends. "- Replied Jin  
"Mamma you 19 years, damn! Your achievements and at the age I did not spent all day with my training! "- Said the man to stop drinking his liquor.  
"Lee!" - The woman shooting  
"Jinny become a wimp like your father, so now let me the courtesy to follow me!" - Lee rebuked him harshly, but that does not in any way touched the young man who stood to observe a undeterred focus.  
"Jun tell you something!" - Complained Lee  
"All right, I come." - Eventually persuaded the young man  
Alleluia! Come on. "- Rejoicing, Lee headed for the exit  
"I beg you, do the good." - Said Jun placing the collar of his shirt to his son  
"Yes mother, I'll keep an eye on, quiet." - Jin reassured her - "Do not expect."  
"Okay, have fun." - Jun greeted them  
The woman, left alone, sat on the sofa and stared thoughtfully fire  
"Hopefully everything goes well."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jin and Lee arrived at the night club and sat at our usual table of the latter.  
"Jinny look at all the pretty girls. You do not like any? "- Listing all of a sudden the silver  
"No, uncle." - Jin replied indifferent  
"Okay. What do you drink? Something alcohol okay? "  
"No, uncle. I'm leaving. "- Said sharply, rising from his chair  
"From there is still a bit '!" - Lee tried to persuade  
"No uncle, I ..." - suddenly stopped his glance linger on something or someone ...  
"What? What have you seen? "- Lee followed her gaze and saw that his nephew was staring at girls who laughed and joked in the company of a boy -" both are nice, what's caught your attention? The other well you can leave me. "- Concluded mischievous  
"I'm just young girls. Anyway, I was not watching them. "- Said the Moor  
"The boy?!?" - Asked amazed - "YOU WILL NOT BECOME GAY!?" - Lee shouted shocked  
"Do not talk nonsense!" - It also alters the young man - "And then just with that! But do you feel when you talk? "  
"Sorry I jumped to conclusions. Know him? "  
Yamato Kobuto, one of my school. "  
"Friend or foe?" - Asked curiously Lee  
"Enemy of course. It amazes me that the books have gone out. "- He said sarcastically  
"Look who's talking." - Lee joked  
"I am training, is different." - Replied calmly  
"Okay. So what you gonna do? You do not want to surrender? "- Asked in amazement  
"I do not like neither of them are just amazed that this bookworm is out ..."  
"... With the girls, who in addition are also very nice. We rode this, right? "- Lee provoked again  
"You be quiet?! You're not funny! "  
"Meanwhile, I've got hooked! - She laughed - About one of the girls has a familiar look, the one with the miniskirt. Where I've seen? "- He asked, looking more closely, try and remember  
"It will be one of your whores." - Jin replied, not caring  
"I remember a nice way."  
"Hey KAZAMA!"  
"Hello Jin!"  
Came two boys. The first had her hair turned orange and brown eyes clear. He was dressed in very shabby and had her hair a couple of glasses motorcycle. The other was blond with green eyes and had a very casual look.  
"What are you doing here?" - Jin asked them  
"We?!? Rather TU! I thought that I would not get out! "- Grunted the red  
"Hwoarang ...." - Began Jin, trying to calm him  
"Please exit with your uncle, who, with us ?!?!" - interrupted him again, screaming more than before  
'Be calm Hwoarang! "- Called him Steve, trying to act as peacemaker between the two  
"I was forced." - Replied quietly Moor  
"Cheer up Jinny!" - Interrupted the uncle - "If it were not for me, you would not have found a very attractive prey!" - Continued Lee  
"Really!? Who ?!?!" - asked curious Hwoarang  
"One of those girls." - Lee pointed to the two girls at the bar  
"Do not tell me you like to 4B?!?" - Exclaimed Steve stunned  
"Of course not. I do not like girls like her. "  
"Well then I must say that you taste Kazama! We've trained really well! "- Said the red amused  
"Right! Give us go to them. "- The blond was already starting to skyrocket, when Jin stopped him with his arm -" What? "- Asked puzzled  
"Did you see who's with them?" - Said Jin grim, showing them who was there next to the girls  
"YAMATO idiot! When it came to our class, I was doing the figure of the fool in front of Selena! We're going to teach him a lesson! "- Hwoarang immediately ran toward his enemy  
"FREEZE Hwoarang!" - Steve chased him  
"Uncle ..."  
"Do not worry, nephew."  
Jin also followed his friend  
Yamato was a boy quite tall and thin, had blonde hair and blue eyes. Was one of those guys scholars who did not enjoy going to the disco or to go out with friends. That evening he had a gray suit with a red tie with polka dots.  
"YOU!" - Hwoarang grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him a punch  
"Leave him alone!" - One of the girls, Julia, tried to stop him  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM?" - Christie also tried to intervene  
"There hanged!" - For a moment stopped hitting  
"Hwoarang, LET HIM!" - Came Steve, who tried to remove him from Yamato  
"Hwoarang, not worth it, let's go." - Also arrived Jin, who with his usual calm, tried to convince his friend  
"NO, Jin. Shall pay! "- he began to pummel him  
"Enough! YOU DO NOT SEE HOW THE REDUCED? Blame me, instead that with him! "  
"Pfui! But feel it! Do not tell me you do defend your girlfriend from?! As you fell down Kobuto. "  
"Stay away from him, ANIMAL!" - The girl barked back against  
"Listen, I do not want to hurt a pretty face like yours, then disappears!  
"Hwoarang stop doing stupid things and let's go!" - Steve shouted angry now too  
"Tsk, it's your lucky day."  
"You can know who the hell you are!?" - Julia asked them altered  
"I am Steve, the friendly, he is Hwoarang, the idiot and he is Jin, the asocial."  
"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GIVE US nicknames !??!" - rant Jin and Hwoarang simultaneously  
"You know, I would have called all three, you idiot!"  
"WHAT ?!?!" - is' time to get angry were Steve and Hwoarang  
"He could not keep quiet for once?!?" - Christie whispered angrily to Julia  
"Let him talk about this idiot." - Jin said, with his usual air of uncaring wanting to end the discussion there  
"Kazama repeat it if you dare!" - Yamato said, trying to scare  
"You know I'm not afraid of you, stupid." – Jin replied with simplicity  
"Stop calling him that!" - Julia defenses Yamato readily  
"Who are you, his defense attorney?" - Asked sarcastically Jin  
"Let's see if you'll still be funny after that you'll hurt!"  
"Oh oh, the girl is tough!" - Hwoarang began to laugh from stupid, followed by Steve  
"I accept the challenge."  
"No, Julia! Do not trust them! "- Christie tried to convince  
"Julia did not do so is unfair!" - said Yamato  
"Guys do not worry, everything will be fine!" - Smiling, reassured them and pointed her gaze on the guy  
"Follow me, I know where to fight."  
"Okay."  
"I'll come too!" - Also fell in behind Yamato  
"No, you stay here with Hwoarang and Steve.  
"What!" - Steve protested  
"Why do not you want!?" - Also claimed Hwoarang  
"I want a fair fight. Just me and her. "- Concluded Jin  
"Okay, but do not go on heavy, it's still a girl." - Steve recommended to him  
"Quiet, another 5 minutes, I'll be back here."  
"Do not underestimate me." - Julia countered  
"I never do."  
"Julia will surely be a trick, forget it!" - Yamato again tried to dissuade her from her decision  
"I do not think so!"  
"But ..."  
E 'useless that we oppose, Yamato. I know Julia and I know that when you put something in his head, does it. So Jules, I am with you, broke the legs to that bully! "  
"Thank you, Chris." - Thank hugging  
"It is equally careful, though."  
"Sure, I love you, see you later." – she smiled and followed Jin  
"You had better call an ambulance, your friend can already see the spread on the floor that does not move a muscle!" - Hwoarang began to giggle  
"You are in grades! You are not even men, especially your boss! "- Criticized them Yamato  
'Be quiet or I'll silence me for good! "- Threatened Hwoarang  
"Be calm. We just have to wait for our friends, and then we will not see again "- Christie said wisely  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The two boys arrived on our terrace. It was deserted and it was the perfect place for a fight.  
"So kid, what do you think?"  
"Do not call me girl!"  
"Are you ready?"  
"When you want!"  
The two began fighting. The Jin kicked Julia dodged quickly. Following Julia began to give him a volley of punches, the boy froze with ease  
"You have a poor technique, little girl." - Said provoking  
'Be quiet! "  
Julia, no one was expecting that the boy, made an incredible jump and fell behind kicked.  
"From now you seriously!" - Jin grunted getting up and running against. He gave her a punch so powerful, that flung to the ground. The girl, though painful, got up himself and punch in the face and this fueled the anger of most of the boy, who gave her a pair of blow and flung to the ground by now unconscious. But as he was done with a final kick, luckily he heard police sirens  
_Shit! Some idiot must have known_ - the boy took Julia in her arms and hid behind a pillar  
"Resume knowledge! Come on! "- Shook she a little '  
"Um, w-what happens? It hurts everything. "- The girl blabbering something vaguely but recovered  
"There's the police, we must not let him know that we were beating me, you understand?"  
"W-Well, uh ... I do get off?" - Asked him embarrassed  
"Oh yes." - The lay back on the floor slowly - "I think I have an idea."  
"What?" - Asked the girl leaning against the column.  
"Take off your clothes."  
"Keee?! Are you crazy !?!?" - shouted outside itself  
"DO IT!" - Intimidated her icy  
"I do not think MINIMALLY to undress in front to You!"  
"I turned around, just strip you!"  
"Why should I do it, Tell me!"  
"Why so I think we're a couple and do not stop, that enough?!?"  
"What!? I with you I would NEVER THERE, Drop dead! "  
"Sure... You know how many girls would be at your place now? "- Said provoking  
"I am not one who gives it easy, if that what you think! And I will not fall NEVER TO YOUR FEET! "  
"All right! But now undress you?! WE KNOW THAT YOU if you do not, I'll do 'I for you! "- Said impatiently now  
"Okay ... but once." - Said starting to take off her shirt - "A-All?" - Asked timidly  
"No, just the shirt."  
"Finished." - Said the girl covering embarrassed  
"Here, take my jacket." - The boy handed it to him without turning  
"Thanks."  
"I can turn around now?"  
"Yes. "  
"There you put time to convince yourself, you're quite a stubborn person."  
"And you?! Are not you glad if people do not do something that you orders, you're just a puppy! "  
"Meanwhile you stripped yourself when you've ordered." - He said coming closer to the girl and taking her chin in her fingers  
"Do not try to touch me, degenerate!" - She said slapping his hand  
"You are so insolent, I try to do the kind and you should do that."  
"You not the kind you'll ever do, Yamato is much better than you!"  
"Tsk, do not compare me to that pathetic."  
"He at least is sweet, sensitive and ..."  
"He reads the poems in the moonlight?" - Mocking the churches  
"No, stupid!" - She replied, starting to get angry and shake the boy's jacket  
"Are you cold?" - Jin without waiting for his answer, he went over and hugged her increasingly under the gaze of astonished and embarrassed girl  
"Feeling better?" - Whispers  
"Y-Yes. "- Replied, embarrassed  
Just then the Jin raised his chin, allowing that their eyes met, and while staring intently into her eyes, kissed her gently on the lips. Unfortunately, to interrupt the magic of the kiss, a policeman came  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I do not see?" - Said Jin naturally, after separated slowly from the lips of the girl - "I'm with my girl, is it a crime?"  
"No, but there have warned that there was a scuffle on the terrace between a boy and a girl, you were not sure you two?"  
"I would never hurt my girlfriend, do not you think?"  
"In fact there was kissing and the girl well ..." - the policeman laid his eyes on Julia, who squeezed more in her clothes in apparent embarrassment  
"Agent looking elsewhere." - Jin told him cold, holding more Julia in his arms  
"Uh ... then good night guys."  
"Goodbye."  
The policeman went away, leaving the two boys alone again  
"Since it worked?" - Said the boy away from her  
"I am always of the view that it would work the same, even if I was dressed." - Said Julia frank  
"Umpf, Think what you want. Oh give me back my jacket and now anyway. "- He said annoyed  
"Of course my master, just that turns" - replied sarcastically  
Julia took off his coat and as he was to get back his shirt, he felt the eyes of Jin on himself  
"If I am your master, I can get you what I want." - He said using a tone too serious but he deferred his jacket  
"You're disgusting Evil!" - She said in apparent anger  
"I do not like being insulted, especially by young girls naughty." - Said Jin still serious.  
He came more and more as the girl stepped back and stopped against a pillar.  
"You'd better not play with me." - He said seriously, still looking into the eyes  
"And you'd better not touch me." - The Julia replied, meeting his eyes and pushing back his hand from her thigh  
"I bet you're still a virgin." - He said smiling maliciously  
"These are not your business!" - Julia responded by letting go of a slap, that Jin caught without difficulty  
"You're too violent for my taste." - She said her face increasingly approximating that of the girl  
"Go!" - The Julia commanded  
"I do not I put my feet on the head by anyone and especially not from a brat like you." - Told her still staring straight at me  
Are not a brat! "- He shouted at him giving him a knee in the stomach and push he away from herself  
"HEY THAT IS HAPPENING ?!?!" - their friends came  
"Who won?" - Churches excited Hwoarang  
"Who could ever win, empty-headed?" - Jin replied, still staring Julia indifferent  
"Good friend!" - Steve said jump on him along with Hwoarang  
"Julia has made you very ill?" - The churches concerned about her friend, embracing  
"No, do not worry."  
"Come." - Yamato had her climb on his shoulders - "So you rest a while."  
"Thank you, Yamato." - She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
"Come on let's go home." - Christie suggested  
"We'll see you losers!" - Hwoarang cackle from behind, laughing like a madman  
"Bastard!" - Replied Christie  
"Always the same old delicate, Monteiro" - again taunted the Hwoarang  
The two girls left the terrace planting Yamato alone the three boys.  
"Let's go." - Jin was the first to speak and move towards the exit  
"Wait and do not tell us anything?" - Complained the red  
"About what?" - Simply asked the Moor  
"How about what?! What have you done that you and Julia? From the stories! "- Hwoarang asked impatiently  
"You two perverts. I will tell you all tomorrow morning, hello. "- He said, leaving the terrace  
"What balls! Now we must keep on your toes all night that presumptuous! - Muttered Hwoarang  
"Look who's talking!" - Scolded Steve - "Come back home."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Christie and Yamato went home, as Julia  
"Julia, are you?" - Asked a woman on the 40in. She had brown hair and eyes the same color. He looked like a lot to her daughter in her dress  
"Yes, Mother. What are you doing still awake? "- Asked the girl closed the door behind  
"I was expecting. What made you so late? "  
"It 'a long story."  
"Okay, tell me tomorrow." - The sly smile  
"What's that smile, mom?" - she asked suspiciously  
"Some boy??"  
"Yes, but not in the sense you mean." – she defendeds herself immediately  
"And in what sense, then?" – she laughed mischievously  
"I've fought with him."  
"WHAT ??!?! WHY 'NOT you tell me immediatly!?! Why?! He bothered you?!? "- Michelle asked alarmed rising quickly from the chair on which sat  
"He and his henchmen if they are taken with Yamato and I have defended, but did not go as hoped."  
"What did he do?! Where does it hurt? "  
"I'm fine, Mom. Now I go to bed and so I rest. "  
"Okay, but we'll talk about tomorrow though."  
"Okay. Goodnight Mom. "- Gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to her room  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

\\\\illa95\\\\\  
Hello to everone here is another of my weird fanfiction! I hope that as a beginning way to have a little bit curious xD See you at the next chapter and look your views.  
Sorry for my english!! I translated it with google because i had more things to do for the school. I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYY kiss illa ^ ^


	2. New School New Life

**Cap. 2 - New School New Life ****  
**

It was 7.00 am and Julia still slept quietly in her bed.  
"JULIA!" - the voice of her mother tried to wake her for the third time  
"Hmm ..." - the girl mumbled something unintelligible - "... Mom is still early."  
"It's 7.30, you must go to Christie, get up!" - Michelle called her back again  
"What?!! Are already 7.30?!?! I'm late! "- Julia immediately fell off her bed and began to prepare herself

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Mishima's there was instead a silence even if all the inhabitants of the house were awake  
"Kazuya, let him rest. He's get up since 5. "- Jun said to her husband trying to convince him  
"So?" - Kazuya replied irritably. - "He's a Mishima. We have no limits. "- he decisive statement.  
Kazuya also had hair raven blacks set up like pins without the aid of the gel. His eyes were dark brown and he had a physically powerful, just as his son. He's wearing only a pair of pants for training  
"I know, but he'll do later at school." - replied Jun  
"There is time until 8."  
"Kazy… " - Jun tried to persuade him with some coaxing  
"J-Jun, you don't convince me so easily." – he said decided yet embarrassed - "All right, tell him to stop training."  
"Thanks Kazu." – she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips - "I go into the kitchen to make breakfast."  
"You're a loser, you can't handle yourself well with her." - Jin joined his father  
"Be quiet! It not been for her now you'd have a workout, so you better keep quiet before I change my mind. "  
"A Mishima who is commanded by a woman, tsk." - continued Jin  
"Insolence! I don't do command from anyone! And she's still your mother! "  
"Yeah sure, you're good little dog." – Jin continued to irritate him  
"KAZAMA JIN, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" - Kazuya yelled like a beast  
"Love makes you so stupid." - Jin commented acid and he went to his bedroom, but was stopped by his father who punched straight in his face, knocking him to the floor  
"Why did not you blocked, nephew, are you nuts?" - Lee also arrived to attend the scene  
Jin went to his room without answering  
"THAT BOY WILL MAKE ME CRAZY!!"  
"He took everything from you, Kazuya." - said Lee amused  
"Go away, before I hit you too!"

* * *

"Mom I'm going to school, see you later!" - Julia immediately ran away from home  
"Julia wait!" - the mother called her back - "And that boy?"  
"We'll talk about him when I come back, bye!" - the girl ran away and headed toward Christie's house

* * *

"Christie get up! "- a male voice called her back for the umpteenth time  
"5 minutes, Eddy." – she blabbering in sleep  
"Julia's coming and you'll be late both if you don't get up!" - the poor Eddy tried again to convince her - "All right, I wait you down, but hurry up." - he said now resigned to the laziness of the girl.  
Eddy had his hair and his eyes the same color, dark brown and he was Brazilian too. Both were wrestlers and they lived together with her grandfather, who coached them everyday  
"Eddy, my niece got up?" – Christie's grandfather asked  
"Not yet, Master." - Eddy replied respectfully.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. At the door was Julia  
"Good morning Eddy! Christie, got up? "  
"Hello Julia, not yet unfortunately."  
"The usual."  
"You want try to go?"  
"I'll try."  
She climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom of her friend. Entering the room, she opens the curtains of the window, making penetrating the sunlight and she began to call her.  
"Christie! WAKE UP!" - she call for the millionth time too  
"5 minutes" - replies Christie with a voice slurred by sleep  
"Christie don't do the child, come on! "  
"Julia?" - Christie opened her eyes and rubbed them to be able to see better - "What are you doing here?!?"  
"Do you remember? We have to go to school together."  
"What time is it?"  
"It's 8.45."  
"Oh ok, then I can sleep again .... WHAT?!?!" - Christie sat on the bed and began shooting in her hands the alarm - "Wait, but my alarm clock said 7.25 ... Julia!"  
"Excuse me, but I had to use the same method of my mother for raising you. I would not want to be late my first day of school. "  
"Okay, for today you are forgiven. I dress in a second. "  
"Ok. Meanwhile I will make your bed. "  
"Thank you very much."  
"Hey, how are you feel this morning?" - asked Christie suddenly  
"Well, why do you ask?"  
"For what happened last night."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I've already forgotten everything. "  
"Really?"  
"Sure." - She smiled at her ceasing to fix the bed - "Have you finished?"  
"Almost." – she looks at her mirror for the last time and took her bag - "We can go." – they went down to the floor below  
"Finally you deign to get up!"  
"You're usually unpleasant, Eddy! Bye Grandpa! "- Christie hugged him giving him a kiss and slipped just outside the house  
"Goodbye. Bye Eddy. "- Julia also saluted, and followed her friend

* * *

"Jin put on something." - his mother told him gently, stroking his cheek wound  
"I do not need, I go to school." - Jin left the house without saying goodbye  
"But what's got into this morning? Jin, doesn't listen you!? "- Lee asked, surprised out of nowhere  
"Lee, you scared me! I do not know, all morning he behaves erratically. "  
"In fact he is usually a son of mom." - said Lee began to laugh, but then he immediately stopped seeing the worried look of the woman - "Jun don't worry, he haven't nothing."  
"I do not know Lee, it is normal that usually there are discussions between him and Kazuya, but this morning was different."  
"Jun is right." - Kazuya also came - "It was as if he weren't talking."  
"Kazy will not ..."  
"Probably Jun." - interrupted Kazuya  
"You immediately think the worst! Come on, he may be awakened evil, that's all. "  
"I hope you're right. Jun I go to the office, see you later. "- he gave her a kiss on the lips and he went out

* * *

Courtyard of the Mishima High School  
"I can't believe it!" - Christie said excitedly - "He kissed you while you were naked?!?"  
"Do not scream! He kissed me, but I was not naked! "  
"No, you were only without shirt!"  
"I had his jacket that covered me."  
"Ok, ok." - Christie continued to look mischievous  
"What?! Do not look me at that! "- Julia replied irritably  
"Did you like, is not it?"  
"What questions do you?!"  
"Yes! Ahhh you had just a lovely couple! "  
"Stop it! It was only a kiss! "  
"Your **first** kiss, though. Don't tell me, you haven't feel anything?!?!"  
"Exactly! Do not remind me, he stole it from me without my permission! "  
"Come on! What will you do now? You'll see him every day and ... "  
"What do you mean by 'every day'?!?" – she asked worried  
"Well ... maybe I didn't told you… he attends this school. All three of the 5A. "- Christie ended slightly worried by the reaction of her friend  
"W-Well the school is big and then I'm not obligated to talk to him, no?"  
"Right!" – she smiled and then shifted her gaze elsewhere  
"What you looking at?" - Julia followed her friend's eyes and understood - "Ahhh, I see."  
"W-What?! I was just looking at those posing as arrogant! But look at that loudmouths! "- says quite unnerving  
"Why?! They're not doing anything. However, now that I think, you used the same tone of voice when you speak of a certain Steve, on the phone. "- she said beginning to laugh maliciously  
"That c-centered thing with those three?!?"  
"Is he not the same guy?" – she sly smile, place one hand on Christie's shoulder  
"Come on stop it!" - she scolded her blushing a bit  
"Shocked and Sunk!" - the two began to laugh

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Man and that shot your father gives to you!" - Hwoarang commented amused down from the stone on which he was seated  
"What did you say to him this time?" - Steve asked curiously  
"Nothing." - Jin replied always with his character detached  
"Okay, your father is a fool, but can't be always his fault." - Hwoarang concluded wisely  
"Shut up."  
"Guys the bell has rung, we enter?" - Steve suggested grabbing his backpack  
"I thought not to enter." - Declared Hwoarang  
"But Hwo!" - Steve tried to convince him - "Hey look there." - he pointed to the entrance of the institute  
"What? What is it?" - Hwoarang asked puzzled  
"There's Christie and ..."  
"Oh you and that Monteiro" - said Hwoarang tired disinterested while Jin was leaning against a tree with eyes closed  
"HEY! Anyway, I did not mean her specifically, but her friend "- Steve defended himself  
"Which of her friends geese?" - said Jin acid kept his eyes still closed  
"That with which you fought yesterday!"  
Jin hearing those words, suddenly he opened his eyes and looked around.  
"She'll be new, I've never seen she here." - said Steve sensibly  
"About that ..." - Hwoarang began mischievous  
"About what?"  
"Don't do always the same idiot! How she had the panties? "- Hwoarang asked a lot of excited  
"They were very nice." - Jin said, heading towards the entrance and leaving them open-mouthed  
"Come on, tell us more details!" – they asked him impatient following him  
"You're still the same! The details do not tell us never! "- Steve scolded him  
"Rather than hear it from me, why not try you personally?" – he advised them while he walked through the corridors  
"Jinny!" - a shrill voice of a girl echoed throughout the corridor  
"Good luck, man!" - Steve and Hwoarang told him giving him a pat on the shoulder as a sign of comfort - "We wait you in the classroom." - the two entered to their class as the girl approached to Jin  
"Jinny why you don't take me this morning?!?!"

"I went in a hurry this morning, Xiaoyu."  
Xiaoyu, the goose girl, her hair was wrapped in two high pigtails blacks and she had dark brown eyes. She was 16 years and she attended 2C.  
"Ooook, see you later for lunch? I have prepared my specialty! "- she said hopping happy.  
"Okay, now I have to go to class, by ..." - he not even finished the sentence who Xiaoyu jumped into his arms and hugged him strongly - "Xiao, you can get off? You're choking me! "  
"Excuse me, see you later **darling**!"  
_Darling?!?!_ - the boy thought exasperated

Jin heard behind him some girls laughing hard

_This voce… I to know it_ - Jin turned around quickly

"We meet again." - he said with a grin on his lips  
"You're that of the last night!" - she shouted against the boy  
"Very good! What do you want now, a prize? "- he replied wryly  
"Don't try to be funny! I want the revenge!"  
"You would not ever beat me, brat."  
"HOW DO YOU CALLED ME?!?!" – she approached to him suddenly and looked him straight in the eyes  
"Brat. Do you want the spelling?? B-R-A-T." – he comes closest to her face  
"YOU'RE A ..."  
"Julia, we enter in our classroom." - Christie interrupted her  
"Have you afraid, Monteiro?"  
"Shut up or I'll do a nice cut on your face just like you have already!" - Julia promptly defended her friend  
"Tsk, go back in class brat." - Jin returned to his class  
"Come back here arrogant of the fuck! If I put my hands on you! "- Julia yelled furiously  
"Julia calm down!" - Christie said trying to stop her from entering in the 5A, where fortunately the teacher had not yet arrived. - "We go to our class, come on." – Christie tried to drag her into their class

The 4B was quite repopulated and Julia immediately made acquainted with everyone.  
"You have a nice temper, you know?" - said her classmate - "That Kazama has found another girl who does not drool back, finally!"  
"Yeah, our group is widening, Ryo. - Christie said laughing  
"Group ANTI JHS 4 ever! "- he laughed  
"JHS?" – asked Julia  
"Steve is the most responsible and also the most sympathetic, Hwoarang is the hothead of the group and finally there is Jin, their hateful and arrogant leader."  
"The best is just Steve!" - Christie said dreamily, resting her head on the Julia's shoulder  
"Oh, Christie! I don't know if you know it, but she has a crush on him. "- Ryo told her laughing  
"Yes, I noticed it." - she laughed too  
"I go by the others." - Ryo so saying walked away from the girls  
"Hey Jules, this morning you did not wear your pendant?" - she said pointing to Julia's neck free  
"WHY NOT?!? GOD I LOST IT!"  
"Calm down!"  
"I can't calm down! It is the symbol of our tribe! Mum will kill me! "  
"Quiet, we'll find it later."  
"Okay ..."

Soon after came the professor  
"Morning guys." – said the teacher, then he noticed Julia - "We have a new student, I see. Do you want to come here to presenting yourself? "- the professor asked kindly  
"Hello to everyone. My name's Julia, Julia Chang. I'm 18 and I come from Arizona."  
"Why do you moved here? " – asked the teacher  
"My mother found a job here and I followed she."  
"I see. I hope that you will not have problems with the new class. For the various programs, don't worry for it, with the time you'll be on par with the class. "  
"Ok."  
"You can go and sit down, thank you."  
"Prof. can she sits next to me? We already know. "- said Christie  
"Ok Christie, if that's okay, sure!"  
"Thank you professor." – Julia said and she sat beside her friend  
"Fine, we can start. How about doing a little repeat? "- the teacher proposed while the students are puffing

* * *

In the 5A, the boys had the Italian's lesson and no one, of course, follow what the teacher explained  
"You know Jin, you found bread for your teeth with Julia." - said Steve his friend  
"She's just a simpleton like the others." – he replied disinterested  
"Yes, but you have to admit that if Christie didn't hold her, she would have beaten you for good!"  
"Think what you want Steve, but I would have done pay to her like last night equally."  
"I'm sorry for her, she seems a good girl with the head on the shoulders."  
"Oh Steve, I have to tell to Monteiro you're doing some thoughts about her friend?" – Jin replied ironic  
"Do not be silly!" – Steve said unnerving - "I go to Hwoarang, can't speak with you!" - Steve annoyed reached the friend who came to the window  
"What idiot." - Jin without even asking to the teacher, he left the classroom and went right next to 4B that had the door open.

"Kazama you have already thrown in the early morning?" - asked the professor of the 4B who saw him walking in the hallway  
"And what do you care?" – Jin replied rudely  
"I just asked, not to be so rude."  
"I have not been expelled. I'm just gone out."  
"You know that the first hour you can't get out?"  
"Professor with all the respect, it isn't in your business."  
"Okay, sorry. But tell me, what have you done in the face? "  
"Maybe his **darling** have done it!" - Julia and Christie whispered among themselves, laughing too  
Jin for their misfortune, noticed it and immediately looked them grim  
"Oops, I think he has heard." - Christie whispered to her friend  
"You think?" - Julia asked softly  
"Yes, he's watching in a threatening manner."  
"Professor, since I'm here, may she leaves a moment?" – Jin asked, pointing Julia  
"Miss Chang?"  
_Whaaat?!_ - Julia thought

"Why?" – the teacher asked  
"I have my reasons."  
"Okay. Julia go ahead."  
Julia looked at Christie and then followed Jin, who had already left the classroom

"What do you want??" – she asked crossing her arms annoyed  
"You'd better not make fun me with your friend." - he answered a lot of annoyed  
"Who?! We didn't say anything! "- Julia said, beginning to chuckle  
"Oh no? Darling, do you remember anything? "- he asked bitterly  
"Uh ..."  
"You're just two little girls."  
"Oh no, now I'm bored with this story! Don't believe yourself like a God who knows everything just because you're a year older than me!! "- she answered very angry.  
Jin in response, laughed in her face, causing even more anger in the girl  
"Y-YOU! You don't know how I wish slapped you, so you take off once and for all your hateful grin from your face! "  
"Do it then, what keeps you?"  
"I don't do it just because I'm an educated person and a moralist and I don't compare with people like you!"  
"I wrong, or a few minutes ago you wanted to fight against me? And then as you called me? Ah yeah, arrogant of the fuck. That isn't a little gentle for a person like you? "- he said mockingly  
"I defended myself!" – said Julia  
"Guys sorry, I don't want to interrupt you, but you should return inside, Julia." - the teacher said coming from the class  
"Yes professor, I'm sorry, I return immediately."  
"Often there are discussions between a **couple**, I understand it, but could you please fix them later?"  
"Professor WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" - said the girl's blushing  
"Tsk, imagine if I start a relation with an infant like you." - Jin remarked contemptuously  
"Get out of my sight!" - the girl shouted furiously against him and come back to class  
"Sorry Julia, I thought he was your boyfriend." – said the teacher  
"Fortunately no!"  
"There is hostility between them." - Christie explained the situation  
"I realized it. Well, we continue the lesson now. Seiya at the blackboard. "

* * *

At the end of 5° hours all the students left their classes and walked into the courtyard of the institute, to eat their own meals. Even Christie and Julia followed suit.  
"Damn, why all happen to me ??!?" - complained Christie  
"What happened?" – asked Julia alarmed  
"This morning I forgot my lunch!"  
"Don't worry, I'll give you a bit of mine. My mother, you know, she always cooks anymore."  
"Well, since Michelle cooked it , I accept the offer gladly," – said Christie, stealing a piece of meat from under Julia's nose  
"Hey, this is not correct! And then what do you have against my kitchen? "- said Julia feigning outrage  
"Let's say the truth, Jules. You can't cook!"  
"It's not true! Well maybe sometimes ... "  
"I've always right, my dear!"  
"A-Ah, but who's that girl attached to Jin's neck?" – she asked, indicating the guys in question who had their lunch under a big oak  
"Why are you interested? You will not be a crush on Jin? "- she asked shocked  
"Whaaat?! You're kidding, right?! I just asked, that's all. "  
"Okay, I believe you. Her name is Ling Xiaoyu and attended 2C. She's in love with Jin ever since he attended the first class in this school. Do you realize that the chicken came every day after school here, just to see him?"  
"Wow ... is she the girl of this morning, right?"

"Yes, is she."

"But they stay together?"  
"Fortunately Xiaoyu is not his girlfriend."  
"Why, is she so bad? She seems a nice girl. "  
"Nonsense! All is entire appearance. She's the leader of a fan club dedicated to Jin and she is also sticky, nuisance and towards the other girls is a real harpy! "  
"She doesn't seem it."  
"Hey, hello girls!" - Steve came and he sat next to Christie  
"Hello Steve."  
"Why aren't you with your friends?" - Julia asked him rather abruptly  
"JULIA!"  
"No Christie, don't worry. We may not have started on the right foot. I am Steve Fox, 5A. "- he introduced himself, offering his hand  
Julia Chang, pleasure. "- she shaking his hand reciprocates  
"Peace be done?" - Christie asked with pleading eyes  
"Yes, certainly. I'm sorry for first, I was a bit rude."  
"Don't worry. Then, do you like this school? "- he asked her  
"Yes, I do. The teachers aren't bad and not even my companions. "  
"Well she said that because she hasn't yet experienced the Mitsuki. Then we're the best institution's class " - she explained, laughing  
"She is a real beast, but yours didn't beat ours!" - Steve also commented amused - "But changing the subject, where do you live before?" – he asked curious  
"In Arizona."  
"Hey Stevie, where were you?!?" - Hwoarang also came and stop them  
"Hello Hwoarang." - he then looked at his friend - "What did you do?" - Steve asked, concerned about the response that he would have been short.

Hwoarang had the face of bruised and his uniform was now unrecognizable. The boy was not wearing more his dark blue jacket and the tie with stripes red and gold, now no existed longer. The white shirt and the trousers blacks were now all crumpled and dirty with ground and mud.

"Well, first I was angry with Jin and you know what happens when I am mad with that. You? Make the suitor with the girls? "- he said amused sitting next to Julia  
"I'm not like you, idiot!"  
"You're the new girl, eh? You know, the uniform that you are wearing, it's wonderful on you. "- he said mischievous by examining Julia

The uniform of the girls consisted of a white blouse, like the boys and a skirt of blue. Also combined with the dress, the girls could choose to wear a tie or a scarf always blue.

"Is useless if you're trying with me, you can't expect anything."- Julia replied smiling but with a tone decidedly cutting off  
"Oh, really? Jin, however, something has won. "- he provoked she, looking at her with malice  
"What are you talking about?" – she asked began to worry  
"Come on don't be shy now, what do you say to meet in a storeroom of the school?" – he asked malignant touching her thigh with one hand  
"Hwoarang!" - Steve roared quickly  
"I don't know what your friend has told you, but between me and him nothing happened!" – she told him before giving him a slap in the face, then she went away from the table  
"Julia wait!" - Christie followed her

Julia angrily walked to the girls' bathroom and washed her face, still thinking of Hwoarang's phrase  
"I found you finally!" - Christie panting entered into the bathroom  
"There wasn't no need for you to follow me, I'm fine!"  
"Really? Then why are you running here? You don't have to listen to Hwoarang and Jin, they bring only problems. "  
"Christie, why he has told to his friends that he and I, have done something that is not true?!? Now everyone will think that I do it easily! "- she said angrily, giving a punch the washbasin  
"We don't know if it's true. Often Hwoarang invents things and then Jin isn't the type who likes to boast of his conquests, so don't worry. "  
"Now everyone will see me as a whore!"  
"It's not true! And then if someone accuses you of to have had some relationship with Jin, we disclaim all and sooner or later these rumors will cease! "- Christie comforted her friend, embracing her  
"You're right, but I have to go to talk to Jin to clarify this situation."

"I come with you?"  
"No, thanks. Don't worry. "

* * *

"Do you like it? I made it with my hands! "- Xiaoyu exclaimed, still attacked at Jin's arm  
"Yes, it's good."  
"You don't know how glad I am!"  
"You could now left to eat in peace?"  
"Sure!"

"JIN! I have to talk with you right now! "- a female figure who seemed quite angry  
appeared in front of the young couple  
"And you who would you be?!?" – asked Xiaoyu angry, clinging to the boy more

"Julia Chang. Sorry but I have to talk to him urgently."  
"What do you want, Chang?" - the boy asked got up from the meadow and crossing his arms irritated  
"I have to talk to you about something ..." - she gave a quick glance at Xiaoyu - "... in private."

"All right. Come with me. "- said Jin

The two young, took refuge in the boys's bathroom  
"Don't tell me you want to be fucked by me?" - Jin asked getting closer  
"Of course not!" - Julia exclaimed disgustedly  
"Then, of what do you want to talk?"  
"You've told to your friends that you and I had ... we had sex, WHY'??!?" - concluded raising her voice in a fit of pure rage  
"Look, I didn't say anything like that."  
"Oh no? So your friend has imagined it all by yourself?"  
"Well I only said that you had a cute slip, that's all."  
"That's all?!?! MEANWHILE YOU HAVE INVENTED TO HAVE SEEN MY SLIP!"  
"Who told you that I have invented it?"  
"W-What?!? It's-It's impossible! You're lying! "  
"I never lie. If you want I can also say the color. It was blue with ... "  
"YOU ARE A PORK!" – she interrupted him very red with anger and embarrassment and she grabbed he by the shirt

"You're offending me."  
"How the hell did you do?!?" - she said staring furious into his eyes  
"Secret." - he said seductively taking her chin in his fingers  
"PORK!" – she was about to leave, but Jin grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself  
"Ask excuse."  
"No way!" - the girl says trying to break free from Jin's grasp  
"You're a little cheeky!"  
"Why don't you leave me alone and you go to your girlfriend?! I'm sure she will do anything you orders! "

"Don't tell me, you're jealous?!?" - Jin asked laughing  
"Stop laughing of me! Anyway, I'm not jealous! "- she said, blushing and looking away  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"Can I go now or I need your permission?" - she said 'catching up' her wrist from Jin's grip

"You can go."

Julia left the bathroom and Jin alone with himself

"That girl will make me crazy!" – he decreed before to start to laugh again

* * *

Meanwhile in the corridor of the plan of their classrooms, there were Steve and Christie, worried about their friends

"Steve do you know where's Julia? I can't find her. "- Christie asked worried  
"I also can't find Jin. Perhaps they will stay together."  
"They have to return immediately, the lessons are just beginning."

"Hello guys. The lesson's already started? "- asked Julia came panting  
"JULIA! Where the hell were you finished?!!?" - Christie yelled angry  
"Don't scream, I'm not deaf! Sorry, I was with Jin to discuss that thing, and the time's flew. "

"OF WHAT?!?" – Xiaoyu came out of nowhere  
"XIAOYU! BUT IT SEEMS TO YOU THE WAY?!?!" - Steve scolded her - "You made me take a shot!" – he said, leaning a hand on his chest trying to calm his heartbeat  
"What were you talking to my Jinny ?!?!" - she continued to scream, neglecting the other

"But she always cries like that?" - Julia murmured to her friend, covering her ears at the same time

"Sometimes she's worse! "- Christie replied, closing her ears too -" Never touch **her Jinny**! "- laughing, she imitated Xiaoyu  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DO WITH JIN!?!?" – she asked to her again, now beside herself  
"Look, nothing happened, really!"  
"Do you take me for a stupid?!"  
"She is already so stupid!" – Christie whispered to Julia's ear, making her laugh heartily

"What's going on here?" - Jin also arrived  
"JIN!" - with a feline jump, Xiaoyu found herself into Jin's arms  
"You could go down, please?" – asked Jin, who looked exasperated

"Oh, oh, a new couple has formed!" - Hwoarang comes also - "When's the wedding?" – he asked amused, placing an arm around Julia's shoulders  
" There will be no wedding." - replied Jin annoyed, leaving Xiaoyu fall on the floor - "Steve we back in the classroom." - he headed classroom without saying good-bye to all

"Um I'll see you later." - Steve greeted all and followed his friend  
"We go to class!" - said Christie and quickly grabbing Julia's arm and entering into their class  
"Well at this point, I go back too!" - said Hwoarang, resting his hands behind his head and walked quietly to his class  
"Hey, I'm still here on earth! Someone wants to have the decency to help me?!? "- Xiaoyu shouted impatient and furious, with the backside still on the floor – "IMPOLITE WRETCH!"

* * *

At the end of the lessons, the school was desert in a flash and Julia and Christie come back to their homes, looking at the same time Julia's medallion.

"It's all day that I don't see Yamato, he will not be came?"  
"I dunno, I honestly don't care about him much." - Christie replied frank  
"Why do you hate him??"  
"I don't hate him, but…Come on Jules, you know better than me! HE'S BORING!"  
"Chris, a man can't be all muscle and no brains!"  
"There are men equally intelligent and beautiful, don't take me for a superficial!"

"Tell me one name." – she puts her hands on her hips - "Steve, I bet." - she said with a mocking tone  
"Shut up! Uff, for you it's easy. You're not in love with nobody ...  
"I don't care these things, you know."  
"In fact, why don't you find a boyfriend? A boy who makes you feel the same emotions that I feel with Steve?"  
"I don't want to fall in love with the first who happens, I want to find my prince charming..." - Julia sighed  
"Your... WHAT?!?" - she asked with a laugh  
"I said aloud, is not it?"  
"Yes! Don't be so naive! Prince of your dreams, he doesn't exist!"  
"Ok, ok, it was just a reflection! Don't make fun me! Forget what I said and continues to look for!"

"Sure boss! As you are susceptible on the subject! Just I begin to talk about love in your presence, you quickly changed the subject!"

"It's not true! Why I didn't shut my mouth?!!"- Julia replied angrily  
"When we put in a phrase 'Julia' more 'love', you get angry immediately, you're incorrigible!"  
"You're wrong!"  
"All right! Time out! "  
"Good!"

The girls, after a while, they came in front of Christie's house

"So far we haven't found nothing... what do you do now?"

"You don't worry, I'll find it. It will be certainly be close to my home."  
"Really?"  
"Sure! See you tomorrow. "- Julia greeted her friend and continued her research.

Unfortunately near her home, she didn't find the pendant. So she continued her search inside her home.

"Even here in my bedroom there isn't!" - she exclaimed dropping on her bed, exhausted after have searched everywhere - "What can I do now? Where can it be?"


	3. Meet Again

**Ch.3 - Meet Again ****  
**

Two weeks have passed by the arrival of Julia and Michelle in Japan. The girl has found new friends and her mother continues her work as a florist.  
It was morning and Julia was in her room to prepare to go to school. Suddenly she hears someone to knock at her door

"Julia can I come in?" - to ask her the question was her mother, Michelle  
"Yes mother, come in." - she replied continuing to comb her long hair

Michelle entered the room and sat on the bed of her daughter

"What do you think, if you cut your hair? It's not too long? "- Michelle said  
"Are you crazy?!!?" – Julia replied in shock -" I don't think any way! My hair will remain as they are! "  
"Okay, okay. Well anyway there was one thing I wanted to ask you. "  
"What?" - she asked absently  
"Why you don't wear the medallion of our tribe?"  
_Oh-oh_ "Er ... that is here .." - she stopped and stared at her mother adjust looking for some excuse  
"Come on Julia, tell me what happened." - Michelle asked her daughter getting out of bed with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot impatiently against the floor  
"I do not know how to tell you ..."  
"Did not you lose it?" - Julia lowered hers head nodding - "Whaaat ?!?!?! JULIA! "  
"Mommy I'm really sorry! I do not know how I managed to lose it. "- she apologized  
"Without that PENDANT, do you know that YOU WILL NOT RETURN TO OUR TRIBES?!?!"  
"Yes..."  
"How on earth did you lose it!?"  
"I have not the faintest idea..."  
"Find it!" – she left the room, slamming the door  
"And now as I do!? Why did it have to happen to me? "- suddenly she grabbed her backpack that was lying on the bed and left the room  
"Mom I'm going ... see you later ..." - Julia went to school

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Morning!" - Christie said euphoric entering class  
"Why all this fun early in the morning?"  
"Why Aiko, life is beautiful! Rather I'm saying? EXTRAORDINARY! "  
"I still do not understand because. Tell us! "  
"Dear Miki and dear Aiko, this morning ... hey no, I can't tell you! I have to say first to Julia! She came? "  
"Not yet." - replied Aiko  
"Isn't it strange?"  
"Yeah, Miki. She is usually punctual. "- Christie went to her desk, she left her bag on the chair and rushed out the door instantly, along with the girls, waiting for Julia

Aiko and Miki were the other two best friends Christie and Julia. Aiko had brown hair, to her shoulders and her eyes were light hazel. Miki's hair was colored gold instead, quite long and the eyes of a brilliant emerald green. Aiko was rather reserved, unlike Miki who was much more relaxed and expansive with everyone.

"Hello girls. What are you doing all piled out of the classroom? "  
"Shh Seiya! Shut up! "  
"Well, you girls are all strange!" - Seiya walked in the classroom and sat next to his friends

Seiya was another classmate and he was a repeating. He had short black hair and his eyes were of a dark brown. He was a close friend of Daichi of 5A and he was a lover of football like Daichi and many other sports.

"Did not you treated him badly?" - Miki asked whispering to Aiko  
"Nonsense!"  
"Girls, Julia still do not see ..."  
"Maybe she will not come, Chris."  
"Nooooo, now that I need she more than ever!"  
"Girls sit down. We start the lesson. "- the professor Hirashi came

The girls went to sit in their seats

"Actually teacher, today...." - Yuki began  
"Shut Up!" - the middle class accuse her  
"It's unnecessary to accuse her, I'm not senile yet. Today I know that we have to do a test. "  
"Damn!"  
"Julia doesn't come for the test."  
"No Aiko, I heard she yesterday afternoon and she just was studying for the test of economics."  
"But without her here now, who would suggest to me?! I don't remember a pipe! "  
"You never studied, Miki!!" - Christie and Aiko exclaimed in chorus  
"How funny you are!"

The professor began to make the call  
"Chang? She's absent?"  
"Yes professor."  
"Okay. Sho kindly, distribute the papers. "

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Guys today the teacher interrogate us!"  
"So?"  
" Hwoarang soon the month will end and if we don't engage, we will see a bad grade on the scorecard!"  
"I am fine."  
"When ever! You're the usual Mr. Perfect! "  
"Baka, if you apply more, you would have an average of 10 like me."  
"Tsk, but I'm not recommended as you!"  
" You know very well that I'm not that, and that I hate when someone insinuates it."  
"Guys please, do not start! Hwoarang, you no need of Jin's ten, or my nine, you just work harder. "  
"Steve, you are always the same six who likes to boast!"  
"Well... modest!"  
"What an idiot!"  
"Have you finished?!?" - the professor called them - "Hwoarang at the blackboard!"  
"Glom, ragà suggest!"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Good morning professor!"  
"Miss Chang. Do you know that you're late?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I had an unexpected. "  
" I'm sorry but her teammates have already started their job and you're not present, so wait outside in the corridor."  
"Professor, I'm really mortified, please let me do the test! I'll end it on time and I will not need another hour! "  
"Hmm ... Okay, take a photocopy and start the verification."  
"Thank you teacher!"  
" Guys, I always remember to you of not to copy and be quiet."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

After the verification, the four friends talked of various things

"What did you do this morning?! You're all wet! "- Miki asked to Julia  
"Yeah, then, why did you come late?" - Christie also scolded her  
"Excuse me so much!"  
"If you didn't come, from who, I copied my test!?"  
" Miki! Jules doesn't to listen her and explain us everything."  
"Thanks Aiko. Girls had to find my pendant, my mother discovered that I lost it and also to complicate the things, it poured too. "- Julia said sadly  
"This is a mess! And now what will you do? "  
"I do not know Aiko."  
" Not for to make the bird of ill omen, but I do not think you'll find it more. Think about it, it's been two weeks now! "  
"Miki shut up for once!" - Christie this time scolded her  
"No, Chris, Miki she's ... she's ... etciùùù, sorry, she's right."  
"Jules you'll catch an illness! "  
"You need a sweatshirt!" - Miki suggested sensibly - "I ask and I return!"  
"I help you!" - said Aiko

She moved away with Miki

"Thank you girls.."  
"Jules, but without it, what happens?"  
"Basically I can not go back to my house."  
"Whaaaat!??!"  
"My tribe is very rigid and tied to traditions." – Julia explained

"Is it possible that in this class, no one today has a sweatshirt?!?" - Miki complained, returning, followed by Aiko.  
"What do we do now? Furthermore, the jackets of the boys are unnecessary, since no one wears them. "

"Julia did you do? You fell into a puddle? "  
"Stop doing the stupid, Seiya!"  
"Oh Aiko, I was joking. However I would have an idea. "  
"Whenever you have an idea?"  
"Aiko stop criticizing him, listen to him."  
"Thanks Miki. Look, there's my friend Daichi. He always wears sports clothes and sweatshirts, so it's possible that he has one. "- Seiya illustrated  
"Bravo Seiya! You see? When you want, you're useful!"  
"Thank you Christie! Come on. "

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The girls, most Seiya went to 5B.

"Hey guys!" - Exclaimed Seiya entering its old class  
"Hey Seiya, what are you doing here?" - an his old friend greeted him cheerfully  
"Listen Kojuro, Daichi is there?"  
"He sat under the window and he's reading, the usual swot! "  
"Thank you. DAICHI!  
"And who are you?" - Kojuro asked to the girls who had remained behind Seiya  
"I'm Christie and they are Aiko, Julia and Miki."  
"I'm Kojuro. You know, you're very pretty. "  
"Er ... thanks." - Aiko replied blushing  
"Kojuro, leave them alone." - Seiya came followed by Daichi  
"Um, Julia, right? You know you're very cute with the shirt wet."  
" Stop harass the girls." - Daichi scolded him  
"Don't worry, everything is ok. Anyway, I'm Julia ... "  
"Pleasure, Daichi."  
"... And they are Christie, Aiko and Miki."  
"Nice to meet you." - Daichi shook their hands and when he touched Miki's hand, she was staring him stunned  
"Seiya told me your problem, here to you." - he handed to her the garment  
"Thank you, really."  
"You can keep it if you want."  
"Thank you, but do not worry, tomorrow I bring it back."  
"Ok."  
"Girls, back in the classroom. Daichi see you later. "

Seiya and the girls go out from 5B for to return to their classrooms.

"Christie! What are you doing in the hallway? "- Steve, who was leaning against the wall, called them

"Steve!"  
"Hello Steve."  
"Hello girls. What have you done? Why are you all wet? "  
"It 's a long story."  
"Girls we return to class, I must repeat for the interrogation of law." – said Aiko  
"Okay Aiko, we return immediately."

Seiya returned to class with Miki and Aiko

"Do not tell me you have been thrown out by the teacher?" - Julia asked shocked  
"Well I am sorry to disappoint you, but it's true." – he replied amused  
" With who are you talking Stevie ??" - Hwoarang go out from the classroom  
" Hwoarang when you stop calling me in this mode!?"  
"I was joking!" – he stared Julia - "Ullallà Julia, you have a beautiful breasts!"  
"But when all, stop to stare to it??!? It's all the morning happens to me! "- Julia said angry and walking away from the boys"  
"Why, for once, you don't shut up?"  
"You're so heavy, Stevie!"  
"Why have you been thrown out by the teacher?" - Christie asked them  
"His fault!"  
"Look, it was **your** fault! **I** wasn't angry for the bad grade received! But YOU"

"Only for this?"  
"Well no .. I started getting into fights with Stevie, for the anger. "

"You have to go back to class." – Jin also left the class and recalled his friends  
"Ugh, the liberty is already over!" - complained Hwoarang

"Christie I finished." - Julia returned, wearing Daichi's dry sweatshirt  
"Wow, you did it very fast!"  
" Yes, and we need to hurry, in this moment there is law and I must repeat with Aiko. You come with me? "  
"Ok, I come. Bye boys! "- the two girls returned their class  
"Ugh why she goes?! I wanted to continue ... "  
"... to make her an X-ray?" - Steve scoffed immediately  
"Why, you didn't do it?! For once, you can watch a girl with the shirt transparent, and you don't advantage?! Don't make me laugh! "  
"Well actually.. she was very pretty." - Steve admitted shyly  
" Of who was the sweatshirt, that she was wearing? " - Jin asked them  
"I'm not sure, but I think it's of Daichi, of 5B."  
"Why she had it?"  
"I do not know what happened, but she was all wet."  
"Maybe she was wet for the heavy rain! I would gladly heated her!"  
"HWOARANG!"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

After school, Julia went home, where she found Michelle, who was preparing in front of a mirror

"Mom, what are you doing? Where are you going? "  
"Oh Julia, thank goodness you're back!"  
"Should I worry?"  
"But no, what you say! Rather prepared! "  
"Where?"  
"To my old friend. Quickly, take off your sweatshirt and ... wait, but of who is it? "  
"Daichi's, a Seiya's friend. I was very wet for the rain, so I asked him to lend to me his sweatshirt. "  
"Why? Didn't you go at school? "  
"I wanted to find the pendant before..." - she was saddened suddenly  
"Didn't you find it, is not it?"  
"Exactly."  
"I see.. but we'll find it! But now dry yourself for good and run to get dressed! "  
"Okay, run!"

Then, Julia and Michelle went to the Michelle's old the friend's house

Julia wore a grey sweater with long sleeves and a pair of pants blacks topped by a silver belt. For shoes, she had a pair of red tennis shoes and her hair was enclosed in a braid.  
Michelle instead, wore a black dress with many flowers of different colors drawn and with short sleeves. Below had a pair of beige sandals, and her hair was loose.

" Mum did you advised your friend of our arrival, right?"  
" Sure, for who you take me?"  
"Just for you, since I know you too well ..."

The two women came in front of the gate of the mansion

"She lives in t-this house ?!!?"  
"Yes, dear."  
"Wooooow!"

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ameline kindly can go to open?"  
"Yes ma'am."

"JUN!"  
"MICHELLE!"

The two women embraced warmly

" How long we don't meet?!  
"I so happy to see you again!"

Jun and Michelle parted for a little

" You look fine! It seems that the time isn't spent for all these years! "  
"Thanks, that is the same for you!"

Michelle and Jun are reunited once again  
"Your villa is fantastic! I remembered it smaller! "  
"Instead it remained the same." - said Jun, who then shifted her gaze on a girl left behind Michelle - "Do not tell me that she is ... Julia?"  
"Good evening..." - Julia waved shyly  
"As you grew up, seems like yesterday that you were squatting in the arms of your mother."  
" Instead 18 years are gone. When I took her here, she had a few months yes and no. "  
"You're Jun, right?"  
"Yes my dear."  
"My mother often spoke of you, I am really honored to meet you." - she said bowing his head politely  
"Thank you very much, but there is no need." - she smiled at her tenderly  
"Your son, instead? He surely became a handsome boy. "  
"Yes, he is very beautiful and ... Oh how I'm careless, please sit down."  
"If I remember correctly, he's a year older than Julia, right?"  
"Exactly. How many days did you decide to stop here? "  
"Actually, we are here from two weeks."  
"Why do not you call me!?"  
"I'm sorry, I wanted it, but I had to find before, a good solution about home and work."  
"I understand, do not worry. What job do you do, now?"  
"Well my old friend has moved and she left me her desk of flowers to manage."  
"I see. And with the perfumes? You have stopped creating new fragrances? I remember that your scents were wonderful. "  
"I continue, but for now, only for me and Julia, because now I'm busy with the flowers. If you want I can do they for you too. "  
"Really? Well thanks, they will be always welcome by me. "- she said laughing

"Mother, I go out." - a male voice came behind them - "Don't wait .. YOU!?! What are you doing here?! "- said the boy angrily, turning to Julia  
"JIN?!?" - Julia yelled incredulously, getting up automatically from the sofa on which she sat  
"Do you know?" - Jun asked them too surprised  
"Yes, unfortunately. This brat attending my own school. "  
"Jin!" - Jun scolded him  
"I'm not a brat! How many times must I repeat it !?!?" - Julia replied angrily  
"Guys, calm down." - Michelle tried to act as peace-maker between the two  
"Jin apologized immediately to Julia!" - his mother ordered  
"No way!"  
"I do not know how can **you** be her son!"  
"You do not know anything about me, silly!"  
"You too, Mr. antisocial!" - Julia yelled pointing at him an accusing finger  
"Down your finger, or I will break it."  
"Why do not you show me?"  
"Julia now enough, come on here."- Michelle said to her daughter, approaching to her and drag her away from Jin, knowing well the character of the girl - "Jun was a pleasure to see you again, but now we need to go." - said Michelle embrace Jun again  
"I hope to see you again." - said Jun squeezing more  
"Goodbye Jun. See you soon." - Julia greeted her too, but at the same moment, she kept look at Jin with a look irritated

Mother and daughter left the Mishima's

"I go out. Don't wait me." - Jin said breaking the silence, moving toward the front door  
"Hold on there." - Jun told him

Jin stopped and looked at his mother, already knowing what she was about to say

" Why did you say those things?"  
"It was her fault. When I see her, I become nervous and my nerves.. they jump. "  
" you aren't been very polite, you know it, no?  
"Yes, I realize it. I'm sorry for ruining the meeting with your friend."  
"It's not a problem, we can always meet again. But you have to clarify with Julia. "  
" With her, it's impossible to speak. She always provokes me! "  
"Come Jin, you never lose your exceptional self-control , even with Xiaoyu, but you lose it easily with Julia? I'm sure there is another thing. Something serious must have happened between you two. "  
"Nothing happened between us. Simply I hate her."

"Jun, I'm back."  
"Hey Kazy." - Jun greeted him giving him a kiss on the lips  
"Why do you do it always in front of my eyes?" - Jin complained  
"Shut up for once." - Kazuya scolded him, continuing to kiss his wife  
"I'm going out."  
"Dear, I didn't finish yet." - Jun stopped him again. She's stopping to kiss Kazuya, but remaining the same, hugged him

"What now?"  
" Go to Julia and excused . Then you can go out with your friends. "  
" No way!"  
"Who is Julia? Another of your victims? "  
"She's Michelle's daughter. "  
"W-WHAT!?! "  
"They moved here from about two weeks."  
"Oh man, we don't need of another hippie!"  
"KAZUYA!"  
"I don't want you to have to do with the Changs! They are all crazy! "  
"Julia beats all for sure." - Jin said sarcastically  
"KAZUYA! JIN! Stop it now! Kazuya you know that Michelle and her family are not crazy! "  
"I expressed myself badly, sorry. ONLY Michelle is a SLUT! "  
"You are so funny!" – she said sarcastically – "I go out for a walk. And you Jin ... "  
"... Go to Julia and apologized. I understand. "- Jin repeated with a petulant tone the words of his mother  
"Bravo."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hwoarang and Steve's house

"You shouldn't have to go apologize to Julia?" - Steve asked  
"Do I look the type? **I**, to apologize with a person? And then, with an idiot like that?!"  
"And then you complain when someone calls you scorbutic!"

"So guys? How am I? I bet that I'm wonderful! "  
"You're more narcissistic than Narcissus, Hwoarang!"  
"You're just jealous, Steve!"  
"Are you ready? Can we go? "  
"Sure! Let's go, the night is young! "

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

At Christie's home there was a kind of pajama party, where there were Julia, Miki, Aiko, and Christie of course

"I still can't believe it!"  
"Believe it my dear!"  
"You have all fortunes, uffa it's not right!"  
"Lucky you, that you have a **secret admirer**."  
"Girls is not the end of the world, to be single!"  
"Speak for yourself, Julia!" - Aiko blame her  
"I fell in love with him at first sight, ahhh .."  
"Who are you talking about now, Miki?"  
"Secret!"  
"Come on we're friends, tell us!"  
"Okay, but mute! I like Daichi! "  
"I knew it! Something was not me square in your eyes while looking at him. "- Aiko said, laughing mischievously  
"I did not notice anything .." - Julia whispered at Christie  
"Me neither .. Oh well then you want more details on my anonymous admirer? "  
"Sure, and do you ask it? "  
"Well, before your arrival, I received his e-mail. As soon as I read it, I almost start crying! "  
"Exaggerated!" - affirm Miki and Julia together  
"What was there written, anyway?"  
"Here: 'On a spring night I saw a star in the sky, looking as beautiful as you, I want that star would become part of me to make me rejoice and dream and why not, make me fall in love ..' "  
"How mawkish!" - Miki and Julia exclaimed in chorus disgusted  
"Don't you be so skeptical! Yet, you're in love Miki! "  
"In fact I'm usually worse!" – she laughed dragging Julia  
"A-Ah."  
" I don't want to sound too pessimistic, but you're sure that he isn't kidding?"  
"Of course yes! Not all are bastards like **your Jin**!"  
"CHEEEE ??!?!?" - Aiko and Miki cried in chorus surprised  
"WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING?!?! ARE YOU REALLY ALL CRAZY WITH YOUR SECRET ADMIRER?!?!"- Julia cried blushing, throwing a couple of pillows over her friend  
"You then, stop being so cynical! Love is not a scam as you think you! "  
"Listen, we close the speech!"  
"Good! Don't fight!"  
"Okay, but I'm always in my ide .." - Christie stopped hearing her phone vibrate in her pocket - "Look, a message. Who will? "- Christie began to read it in silence  
"Well? Whose? "  
"Hey, are you there?" - Julia asked, waving her hand across Christie's face  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
"Are you crazy!?! Why did you scream!? "  
"Sorry Miki, but I am overjoyed!"  
"Ah, now I understand why you were enchanted!"  
"Read it!"  
"Ok, Aiko. 'Good evening, my angel. What are you doing right now? How about if we meet? I am at Disco & Night, you know it? If so, why not join me? A big kiss.' AAAAAAHHHH !!!!"  
"Calm down, Chris!"  
"Do we go ?!?!" - Miki asked excitedly  
Yep, let's go!!"- Aiko also agreed with her friend  
"CERTOOOO" - Christie said, starting to jump around the room like a mad  
"Well then you'll tell me. See you tomorrow. "- Julia was about to leave the room when the three friends grabbed her by the arms and made her, sit on a chair

"Hey let me!"  
"No, dear! You're coming with us! "  
"Chris, I do not think so!"  
"Do not you ever pray!"  
"No, Miki!"  
"Instead you'll come!  
"Oh no! Aiko not you too!!"  
"Come on Jules, do it for me! Pleeeeaseee! "- Christie looked at her with her usual look a puppy  
"Okay .."

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ /////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sorry for the huge delay! I had a lot to do in recent times, between school and sports, I could not understand anything xD Oh well I really hope you like my new chapter =) =) Sayonaraaa at the next chapter ^_____^


End file.
